Fangames/Mods/Fan Works
Finished JOYFUL GAMEPLAY CHANGES AND ADDITIONS MOD A small mod by Prüf for LISA: The Joyful, first discussed in this steam thread. It can be downloaded here. Features: # Buddy Being Able to Combo # Memes # New Pain Mode # Tougher Difficulty # A Boss Rush Mode LISA: THE JOYFUL - ARKANTOS A fan DLC/expansion to Joyful announced here, It takes place in a new continent called Arkantos with its own story and characters. The latest version can be downloaded here. Features: * 100+ new battles and enemies. * Six new warlords. * New tilesets. * Some new music * Two Endings (separate from the main game’s) * Temporary party members near the end of the game. * Some small gimmicks. LISA: THE OLLIFUL A joke mod for LISA: The Painful developed by CoryBaxterJr and announced here, it can be downloaded here. QUALITY OF LIFE MOD A LISA: The Painful RPG mod by MrGofer that strives for a lot of quality of life improvements, as well as adding some extra stuff. Can be downloaded here. Original Reddit post can be found here. Toggleable Options: * Invincible Crows - this will make all save crows on the main crossroads invincible in Pain Mode. (they don't explode) * An option to fix the broken joy addicts (Rage, RT, Garth, Sonny, Birdie and Fly), so they get withdrawal too. * Seperate Brad/Party withdrawal timers. Basically so your party doesn't have a 100% chance of getting withdrawal every few minutes, and if Brad loses his arms then they don't get it more often. * An option to add the option to (lol) skip the long cutscenes. * An option to add some extra enemies (very few though) and modify quite a few. Mostly joke battles -> serious ones. * Supercharges! This option will add posters with the letter "S" on them to the world of LISA, and they appear before most boss battles. When you use them, the upcoming battle will get more difficult. If the increase in difficulty is major (for example the 2nd rando army fight after the motorcycle section), then there's a warning about it. Features: * You can now attack the gangs BEFORE they take your guy, and get rid of them for good. Also a new hideout for the Blue Rockets, and a real fight with the Gale Motorcycle club (Rex still mutates if they take your party member though) * Basically make it possible to fight your way through more often. For example, the rando blockade in Area 2, and busting out of the roulette (it'll render the roulette useless for the rest of the game, though) * Some bug fixes, mostly skill-based ones. Mad Dog's taunt and Queen's Threaten, for example. * When you defeat Buzzo and Demon X, instead of getting a game over you get a simple cutscene. * HELL MODE! A new difficulty setting, that has quite a few changes. Free campfires and resting spots have "durability" (1 or 2), there are NO safe free resting spots and their prices are increased, all the supercharges are activated and there is less free stuff to find (mags, firebombs etc.). I'll probably update on it and add more stuff in the future. LISA: THE HOPEFUL A fangame created by Taco Salad that can be downloaded here. The trailer was uploaded on March 22nd, as was the game. There's also a trailer for the most recent version of the game, the definitive edition which adds even more content compared to the older versions of the game Based in the setting established by Lisa the Painful creator Dingaling, go on another apocalyptic journey with a band of idiots looking to be the first to find the last living girl. Hopeful Discord invite Features: * A whole new part of Olathe to explore with five main acts (Around 4+ hours of gameplay) * A brand new perspective and sweet delicious plot that will keep your attention * Challenging yet fun battles against monsters, mutants, idiots and lovely people * 3 main characters, and 3 recruits with diverse sets of skills and abilities that allow the player to come up with their own tactics and strategies * PAIN MODE for masochists and fun-haters * Main familiar choices that will alter the course of your story, and six main endings LISA: THE STRANGE A mod of LISA: The Hopeful created by Rose. The trailer was uploaded on August 16th, as was the game. The trailer also includes the download link and a fix for the mod, check these out in the description of the video. Based in the setting established by Lisa the Painful creator Dingaling, go on another apocalyptic journey with a band of cool dudes looking to be the first to find some fresh trap ass. Features: * Featuring Strange, (didn't know it was a meme mod) and Pixel, the terrible connect 4 player. * A very buff Lanks. * Additional battles, new sprites to show off, new events and changed existing content in the game. * Three main characters, plus two secret unlockable ones! * PAIN MODE is mandatory (The characters were buffed and the additional party members make up for it) * A secret ending? * Shit memes. * Some mashups idk. * Lots of changes to keep the player engaged. * A new villain? LISA: THE DINNERFUL LISA: The Dinnerful is a short, twisted perspective on the fangame creators in this community through a repainted version of the Dinner Scene from LISA: The Pointless. It is created by e-celeb and terrible person ''RhythmHeavenDobs. You can download it here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/7wxybb9mb924erw/LISATheDinnerfulBiniPatch.exe '''Features:' * A look into what's to come. * A spicy "satire" on what the community basically is * A parody of many content creators * A life ruining experience In Development LISA: THE TABLETOP LISA: The Tabletopis an adaptation of Dingaling’s LISA trilogy of games in the form of a tabletop Dungeons and Dragons format. It’s unfinished as of now, but it's still very playable in its current state. The game was announced in this tumblr post. Links: * Development * Sample Adventure * Map * Character Design Guide LISA: THE POINTLESS LISA: The Pointless is in equal parts a story about a garbage man trying to run away from the world and the story of that very world he is trying to escape. ☀Disclaimer: Playing LISA: The Painful RPG first is highly advised! This is a hard game and will ask you to make the best of your items, skills and characters. So be warned. The first chapter is fully completed and ready to download, with a potential second chapter coming out in one to two years. Features: * Challenging yet fair combat. * Countless unique and memorable NPCs. * 47 Unique combat encounters. * Barter system. * 3-5 hours of gameplay. * Garbage and violence. * Tons of interesting and distinct maps to explore. * A world rich in story and mysteries. * Scooping some pain. Links: If you have questions, want to follow updates, join the discussion or receive support, try the LISA: The Pointless discord. * Discord * Twitter * Youtube * Wiki LISA: THE POINTLESS - 'AGONY MODE' Plans for a pain mode-esque version of LISA: The Pointless began on the game's official Discord channel in February of 2017. Little is known about it other than Fly Minetti is said to be encountered at some point, and that the creator of LISA: The Pointless appears as a boss. LISA: THE BLIGHT LISA: The Blight is an RPG By Swanker made with a different art-style than the Earthbound like pixel art that LISA is known for. The game is made by Swanker, with music being made by Clicky However, the game's very early in development, despite being a year in the making. Around August, Swanker had decided to re-brand the Demo as a Prequel, and further focus efforts on the Full-Game. With minor updates being posted on his Twitter, as well as using minimal amounts of assets from the Prequel. The Full-Game will have some features different from the Prequel, as Permadeath will not be a factor in the complete picture. * Discord * Youtube * Gameplay * Twitter SoundCloud's Below: * Lansot (Musician) * Maoaomao (Musician) * Swanker69 (Musician) * Clicky (Musician) * Joeyperp (Musician) Features: * Unique Enemies and Mutants * Original Music * More Companions * More Status Effects * Drugs * Darkness * More Gangs LISA: THE REMIX A mod being developed by various community members which is hosted by Queen-Roger that aims to replace all the tracks found in LISA: The Painful RPG with fan remixes. 52 of the original 90 have been completed as of this writing, and you can download the current version of the mod here. Anyone who wants to offer to remix tracks, or knows someone who could, or just wants to hang out with some cool people, then jump onto the Discord server. This mod is also compatible with the Quality of Life mod by MrGofer. Links: * Download * YouTube * Twitter * Discord * Trailer * Steam Group LISA: PAIN MODE+ A difficulty and expansion mod being made by Lineder. Features: * An expanded game world with more areas to explore and characters to interact with. * New enemies and rebalanced fights * New party members and songs The soundtrack can be heard here. LISA: THE PAINFUL RPG COMIC A comic detailing a rewrite of the events of LISA: The Painful RPG, can be read for free here. OFFICIAL LIST OF LISA ALTERNATE UNIVERSES A full list of all the fan created AU's of LISA so far, can be found here. Comments with Ideas for AU's can be left on there to be added to the list. LISA: THE EXTRAFUL A small mod for LISA: The Painful that adds some things. Trailer can be viewed here. * A Chris Columbo fight. * A new zone with new enemies that are all just based off of good and old friends of YalkYalk. The zone is basically just a big fuck you/love letter to a lot of his friends. * Some new hidden enemies. * Bo strum attacks. * Fly nerfs. * Other party members like Dick are probably going to be buffed, while some like Birdie may be nerfed. * A good ending may be added. If you think this awful mod looks good somehow and would like to help out, then just dm the creator on discord @YalkYalk#5467. LISA: THE COUNTLESS LISA: The Countless '''is a fan game in development by '''Mayo '''using RPG Maker VX Ace, with sprites by '''Mayo, Birty0, and Isopodomancer. Set sometime in the middle of Painful or Joyful, it follows the story of a scientist by the name of "Dawn Birkle", who got his nose into the wrong things, how joy was made, how many girls are left or if they were all wiped out. One day he wakes up to some noise outside his house, to find a whole group of joy boys. Buzzo is no where to be seen. They knock him out and bring him to a whole new part of Olathe. Features: * Many new areas of Olathe to explore. * 50+ new battlers. * 2 party members. * One gang, and one gang only: The joy boys. * New music, along with music from taitoki's Sounds of LISA album. * Detailed Sprites. LISA: THE VENGEFUL LISA: The Vengeful '''is a fan game in development by '''DL-AKyAKy '''using RPG Maker VX Ace. It takes place in Pre-Flash Olathe, following the story of Jordan, Dr.Yado's nephew. As Jordan copes with depression, he goes through a quick series of events, leading to his dad's death. Jordan must '''Avenge '''his dad and find the killer. On the way, he finds numerous gangs and crazy people. '''Features: * 2 New Areas * 60+ New Battlers * Only One Party Member * Tons Of New Gangs * New Tilesets * Original Music/Songs from the Sounds of LISA album * Original Sprites FARDY: THE BROTHERLY FARDY: The Brotherly '''is a fan-story currently being written by Karen Celedestin on her DeviantArt account (actual fangame creation to be announced). It takes place ten years after deaths of Fardy and Tardy during Brad's massacre of many people, including his friends, father, and Rando's army. When Shardy receives a map to a faraway island named Arseleia, he learns that a lost older brother of his (Gardy) and a woman who survived the White Flash (she died a day before Shardy's arrival) had children who adventured outwards to form new colonies on nearby islands. When Gardy's youngest son, Plardy, sails out to the currently-uninhabited island and disappears, Shardy and Gardy travel there and attempt to rescue him, meeting more groups of family members along the way. Storyline includes: * Over 40 new characters whose names rhyme with the typical naming of a Hernandez family member * An archipelago of nine vast islands * A huge plot twist (it contains info from The Painful, it is advised that you remain familiar with its storyline) * Diabetes * Many new gangs and cults (yes, composed of Hernandez family members despite their blandness) '''LISA: THE CLUELESS LISA: The Clueless is a fangame currently being created by ClockworkCalvin with sprites being done by Shroom, Kled Guy, Peringo, Garbage, and Noltras and music being done by J-Dubbs & Noisemaker. It follows the story of two Fishmen attempting to make their way back to the Fishmen village after being taken away in attempt to beat the shit out of humans. Features: * Many fish jokes * New areas to explore * 3 Party members. * Unique enemies and characters * Original music * The ability to see the world through a mutant's eyes. * A world rich in fish and paste Discord Link: https://discord.gg/4ypPfNk Playable Demo: http://www.mediafire.com/file/my4qutub3ahjeyt/LISA%3B+The+Clueless+DEMO+Patch.rar Poster by Shemmet. LISA: THE GUILTY LISA: The Guilty is a fangame currently in development by Space Communist. Here's a teaser. One year(?) after the Flash, civilization is on the brink of collapse. Struggling to survive in the wastes of Olathe, an aging Marty Armstrong comes across a rising warlord and his protégé, who are in need of his help. They've come looking for one of Marty's old "friends": Bolo Bugaughtiichi, who is rumored to know the whereabouts of the last women on Earth, and they need Marty's help tracking him down. Together, the three will embark on a journey that will force them to look inwards as much as outwards, and ultimately change the future of Olathe forever. The game is currently in early development, with a demo planned for release some time in the future. Several planned features include: * A dedicated fourth party member slot, which can be filled with one of 6 recruitable characters at any time (amount may expand in the future) * Flashbacks and hallucinations diving into the past of your party members * Simple Mode and Pain Mode, two alternate ways to play the game! * Status-affecting systems such as Hunger, Exhaustion, and Pain Threshold * The ability to ignore canon and change future events (i.e. killing characters that would normally appear in The Painful), changing the course of the game and ending * An original soundtrack (several songs of which can be found on the same YouTube channel as the above teaser), as well as songs used in The Painful * Original spritework that aims to incorporate aspects of The Pointless while also staying true to The Painful * CLINT "FUCKING" MOSS * A clarinet * The Eaglets, an early gang formed of military remnants and army wannabes * Joy * And more! Probably! LISA: THE PRIDEFUL LISA: The Prideful '''is a fangame very early in development by Slayerhero90. Prideful follows a trans woman named Jess, who was not taken by the Flash on account of simply not having physically transitioned at all, far too masculine for the Flash's purposes. Upon learning of the existence of a surviving medical professional who just might could set her body right, Jess sets out to find him. A party member system and emphasis on player choice akin to Painful are both planned and the art style aims to hit a middle ground between Painful and Pointless. Discord: https://discord.gg/wmqSEHC '''LISA: THE FEARFUL LISA: The Fearful is a fangame being worked on by some nerd (that's what he's called on discord). Fearful depicts a wimp and his pet snake crashing their ship on an island mysteriously riddled with joy mutants, with barely any unmutated souls or non-fishmen in sight. Discord: https://discord.gg/antT7FS LISA: THE GRATEFUL LISA: The Grateful is in development by CatsGoPurrple, with fair amount of assistance by Ed, RCR and Hairy Fairy. Music is almost entirely original, only featuring a sliver of works by Joey Perp and Yoobii. It follows Yado, who survived his downfall at the end of Joyful by overdosing on Joy, and now, with his new partner Ike, seeks to return to his lab to concoct a vaccine to save himself, all while being haunted by hallucinations of his past and fear of running into Buddy again. Features: * 8 party members, each with downsides and unique battle style. * Original colourful assets, as well as heavily edited assets from Pointless. * Original soundtrack with new, solemn and dramatic vibe. * Unique, memorable, creative, challenging and mostly optional enemy fights. * Controlling joy mutants with the sound of Yado's horn. * New overworld movement mechanics including climbing, sliding and sneaking, and many puzzles based around them. * Highly polished, challenging and fair battle system. LISA: THE DREADFUL LISA: The Dreadful is an in development fan game by Sie. It follows three women on a journey to make the most of their unfortunate situation, while roaming the relatively peaceful region of Yedac, rising tensions caused by rumors of their existence, lead to an outbreak of battles forcing the women to flee the area. Along their journey, these women will face hardship, as well as meet weirdos, perverts, and downright horrible people. Features: * Many new groups to interact with. * Rideable mutants. * New status effects. * 3 main party members. * Original music as well as original tilesets. * New/returning mechanics such as crawling, sprinting, ect. Discord: https://discord.gg/ht64y9k LISA: THE JOYLESS LISA: The Joyless is a mod for LISA: The Painful that is being created by Dingus (as well as many others!) that is about Brad refusing to take joy, which makes him experience even more severe hallucinations and fits of depression. Features * A more polished combat system! (less meatshields, etc) * Quality of life + mechanical updates to most party members! * New story! * Dialogue with your party members! * New enemies! * Some new tracks! * Watch Dick Dickson fail a skateboard trick! LISA: THE LUSTFUL LISA: The Lustful is a game in development by Brethren Toons. The demo tells the story of a community of women founded by Buzzo and his closest allies, The Joy Runners. The game takes place after LISA: The Joyful, where Buzzo has gone on a supply run and hasn't come back in two weeks. And from bad to worse, a powerful gang discovers the hideout, leads an invasion on the community, which leads our main character, Samantha Laine, to escape. Features * 33 unique enemy encounters! (As of the Demo) * 3 potential party members, with a total of 12 in the final game. * Variety in decisions with dialogue and combat allowing for replayability. * Play how you want with Ability Gear, which can be used to change how a party member plays. * You can kill the shopkeeper! that's a bad idea don't do that Discord: https://discord.gg/wMUpeYR Demo Download: https://www.mediafire.com/folder/h251cakc8p7y4/LUSTFUL LISA: THE USELESS LISA The Useless is a story about a man of law in a world without it. It's being developed by your boy and scum of the community RhythmHeavenDobs. ''(formely known as NopeCartoons) Useless follows Giuseppe Grant, a smug Olathian lawyer and ''Italian Knuckle Brawler that screwed up his odds in the apocalypse by jailing many of the men who now stand in the remains of civilization. He is accompanied by Pistol Keiths, an alcoholic who mourns the loss of his wife and his post-flash gang, the Blue Ballers. The duo seek to leave Western Olathe out of fear of the many men who despise Giuseppe and to find use in the world. They also need to escape The Rave - a gang of ruthless killers set to enjoy the end of the world at any cost. Features: * A view of Olathe 8 years after the White Flash * B-ball with the boyz (Blue Baller Basketball) * Italian dish themed music by Carapace (RHDobs Alias, (like W2D)) and some tunes by fantastic artists such as Taitoki, Noisemaker, SunnexSystem, DPRKGod, JasonCoolGuy1978, and CatsGoPurrple. (mostly taken with permission (Especially everything from Taitoki, Noisemaker and SunnexSystem)) * Sacrifice and depression * An adventure into the inner workings of Pathway Olathe (Western Olathe) * New Gangs and perverts * A diverse pistolero and melee moveset for the bros Links: The Scrapped Introduction Demo Discord Server (Currently being Built) Youtube LISA: THE UNBREAKABLE A story of insecurity, regret, forgiving ourselves, and partying hard. Witness the journey of the implacable Tim McCoppin, on a quest to change the fate of Olathe forever. A demo is planned for late 2017. Features: * Multiple paths on your tragic journey * Form a pair with one of three distinctive companions, or go alone--each associated with a unique ending * Keep or trade your partner for another in exciting story events * A total of 10 meaty areas and a finale, about 4 of which are available per playthrough * Battle a new class of foe unseen in Olathe before * A fresh new spin on unlocking skills * Recruit secret party members with especially unique ways to play * Fall victim to gravity * Make out with a fish, and lose an eye * Experience the end of the end of the world as we know it Links: Teaser #1 - Battle Demonstration Video Teaser #2 - A Battle of Wits LISA: THE HATEFUL A fangame by Steelchill about Buddy's son, and his journey to kill a group of Yado's subordinates, and his progression of bloodlust. Features * The towns and cities outside Olathe. * 3 Party members who slowly leave or die horribly whilst helping you on your journey. * 5 Areas with many nooks and crannies. * DEATH, because apocalypse, pervets, and gangs. * Choices that impact many aspects of the game, and don't always have the same outcome. * Multiple Endings, detailing what has happened to those affected by meeting you (Think Fallout NV engending slides. * Satisfying skills and combos. * Music, and that's explanatory. LISA THE STRONGEST LISA: The Strongest is a fangame in development by videogamecurly. The story is about a child who is given birth by a dying mother in a prison camp, resulting in the mothers death, the game follows the child trying to find out who her mother really is. A demo can be found here Features * Costumes for party members to wear throughout the entire game * Awesome movement options on the overworld * Multiple Endings * Exploitable weak points during battles * Gain abilities that effect how you play the game * You can smoke crack in this game * Betrayal, perversion and childish behaviors. LISA: THE FORGETFUL LISA: The Forgetful is a fangame currently in development by user Free Of Voices, featuring music by Taitoki, Noisemaker, Joey Perp, CatsGoPurrple and Free Of Voices herself. (As well as additional spritework by Isopodomancer, birty0 and status effects by Edvinas Kandrotas.) It follows the journey of Tyler "Horns" McLaughlin and Bjorn "Eagle" Fradenburg, hired killers on a perilous mission to take down two members of a mysterious gang called The Destined. The reward: The location of the biggest, dirtiest stash of mags in all of Olathe. Features: * 2 possible routes to take in the demo, both featuring a completely unique experience, with their own separate party members. * An entirely new set of assets, no re-used LISA: The Painful sprites! * New overworld and battle mechanics to spice up the gameplay. * Plenty of humour. * 3 main hub areas in the full game, featuring many optional sub-areas and secrets. * 4 different endings to the full game, depending on your choices. * A crafting system, allowing you to make items, weapons and clothing out of whatever you may find on your journey. * Many never-seen-before status effects, some good and some bad! * "The Hive", a gang of men dressed up as bumblebees. Yes, really. Links: Official Discord Server Official YouTube Channel Cancelled LISA: THE SPITEFUL LISA: The Spiteful was a fangame in development by Hunter Trammell (SodaPopHT/Iswallowmoths) with the Game Maker engine. It followed the point-of-view of multiple protagonists and possible antagonists, including a closeted homosexual, before and after several life events. It is unknown if much or any story was developed for LISA the Spiteful, other than a verbose plot-explanation in a reply Iswallowmoths left on his second trailer's video. Here's a screenshot. The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. It was officially canceled here. LISA: THE HINTFUL LISA: The Hintful was a fangame in development by the Hintful team (Caeli Winters and Matthew Appleyard), using RPG Maker VX Ace, and was cancelled on April 11th, 2016. It followed Terry Hintz after being given by Brad to Columbo at the start of the game, but also followed his backstory. The game would aim to explain the events leading up to and during the White Flash. The game would also explore new regions of Olathe, and feature run-ins with many familiar faces, including performing actions that would be crucial to Brad and Buddy's survival in the Painful and the Joyful. The game would've been set before the Painful, running alongside the Painful and the Joyful, and after the Joyful. Dr. Yado would have also play a prominent role. https://www.reddit.com/r/lisathepainfulrpg/comments/46hzh8/lisa_the_hintful_teaser_fan_game/ Terry would have had a mutant little brother who joins the party. His little brother was apparently fed joy from birth in order to create a "super soldier", but it created a baby joy mutant. The game had two main antagonists, one of which is after Terry for his ability to make people kill themselves. At a point in development, about a day before the cancellation was announced, they had posted a video to their YouTube channel saying that The Hintful was a joke, and eventually it was cancelled due to controversy and development apparently growing stale. https://www.reddit.com/r/lisathepainfulrpg/comments/4e99kq/what_happened_with_hintful/d1yjzhy The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. LISA: THE BEAUTIFUL LISA: The Beautiful was a fangame in development by Taitoki, using RPG Maker VX Ace. Here's the teaser. *Video removed, and project officially cancelled as of August 5th, 2016.* It took place in an alternate timeline where, instead of Buddy and Brad hiding away from everyone, Buddy and Brad are on the run from degenerates, perverts, and criminals trying to get their hands on Buddy. While on the run, Brad and Buddy would've encountered quite a few familiar faces, as well as some unfamiliar faces. The majority of the game would've taken place within the fictional area known as Safe Haven, a large but ruined city where survivors go to avoid the pervert war. Brad's only goal is to find a safe place for Buddy... The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. LISA: THE BOY LISA: The Boy is in development by Blacky. featuring artwork by HairyFairy and music and help from various other members of the community. it features multiple references to drama within the LISA community over the years, some references being major parts of the story. Other than that there is little to no information on it. LISA: THE RADIANT A fangame that was very early in development. The story was planned to follow Buddy's children trying to escape Olathe. The development was able to be viewed on this tumblr blog. Was cancelled sometime in August of 2017. LISA: THE MOURNFUL A comic made by the user known as Cablinorb that can be read here. It takes place after the events of joyful. The comic was never finished. Trivia * According to Austin Jorgensen, all fan created content is canon. References https://twitter.com/bitbybit16/status/840217565590822912 Category:Fan Creations